My Lady
by Chin Suginei
Summary: Tsurugi Kyousuke was a queer fellow... he's stuck in this club filled with weirdos and actually started to fall for one of his team mates! Matsukaze Tenma is also a queer fellow when you come to think of it... his ?  secret was safe for sure... right?
1. Prologue

**Requested by Girl with a Golden Heart! ^^ Hope I didn't disappoint you! This is only a prologue, so it's quite short. Expect more int he future :P Review please!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, great... just great... "Tsurugi! What are you doing?" Tenma's face appeared, intruding Kyousuke's thoughts. "It's not like you to space out during practice!" Kyousuke avoided eye contact. <em>Who's fault do you think it is?<em>

"Tenma! Lets go!" Shinsuke's squeaky voice came from the other side of the field, with Masaki standing beside him. Sometimes... just sometimes, Kyousuke actually felt jealous of the little guy.

"Okay!" Tenma dribbled forward with the ball. Now that Kyousuke actually looked at him closely, he had a really slender body... his voice was really cute and it rang in her ears- "_Tsurugi!_" This was the second time he spaced out during practice... the ball hit him in the side of the face. He glared at the kicker, which was none other than the captain, Shindou Takuto. Just what he needed...

"You know what, lets just call it a day." Masaki said, jumping at any chance to get an early rest.

"Well..." Takuto looked uncertain for a moment as he crossed his arms in a deciding way.

"He's right, Shindou. It's winter now, so the sky gets dark early..." The gentle voice of Kirino drifted over. Takuto sighed... one part of him agreed, and one part him really didn't like this idea. It feels as if he's losing to his "rival" somehow.

"Okay, guys... lets pack up."

"Yes!" The first years cheered like crazy. As if they won a match or something. Takuto sweatdropped and started to wonder if he made the right decision...

"Lets go home together then." Kirino offered.

"Sure..." Takuto casted a sly look at Masaki and went off to the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Tenma, aren't you going to change?" Shinsuke asked as the others pulled on their uniforms.<p>

"Well I... um... I still have to wash the balls, so you guys can go ahead first." Tenma said, flashing a brilliant smile whils running off to the basket of balls.

"Geez... Tenma sure likes to wash balls..."

_Come to think of it... Matsukaze always changes after everyone left and comes here very early to change before practice... _Kyousuke thought, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "See you, Tsurugi!" Shinsuke called cheerfully while rushing out the doors with Aoi and Masaki behind him. The second-years and third-years just glanced at him before taking their leave, too. The only upperclassman who bothered to wave was Hamano.

Kyousuke glanced at his watch... the lights have been switched off, which means the school is probably closing after just 5 minutes... he began to take his leave when a movement in the shadows caught his eye. A figure walked into the locker room with quiet steps and swift movements. The person did not notice Kyousuke since he was naturally quiet, leaning against the wall beside a potted plant that shadowed him. It took him 5 seconds to realize what the figure was doing... of course it was changing, or why would it be in the locker room?

Kyousuke stifled a sigh and decided to wait for it to get done with it's business... but wait, if this person is in the locker room, that means he or she is part of the soccer club... okay, just he since as far as Kyousuke knew, there were only guys in the club. Unless you count some pretty suspicious ones, but we're not getting to that.

Of course, the only person so far that hasn't changed yet, was Tenma. So... could this person possibly be...? Kyousuke raised his head up a little so that he can have a closer look at the person's face. After all, if it really was Tenma, then of course he would want to take a look at his naked body.

In the dim light that the street lamps let out streamed into the small window located in the locker room, Kyousuke saw that person... the figure was indeed... half-naked. And it was also... indeed... Matsukaze Tenma. But the problem was... this person... was... _a girl_.

Kyousuke looked at Tenma with slitted yellow eyes. Tenma looked right back at him with huge steel blue eyes which were wide with shock and a small sign of fear. "You..." Kyousuke could hardly speak as the two stood there, facing each other with an awkward silence.


	2. Love Triangle?

**I do not own the anime/manga, original idea which was requested by Girl with a Golden Heart! I also do not any additional names to any of the characters!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>If... it was a shoujo manga scene, the girl would've most likely screamed and picked up whatever she had beside and had thrown it at the boy. Well... we know for a fact that Kyousuke and Tenma at this moment are of course... not in a shoujo manga... So, the screaming didn't come. But the throwing did.<p>

"Matsukaze! Get a hold of yourself!" In between dodging the texbooks Tenma was throwing at him, Kyousuke managed to yell some sense into his team mate. Of course, he himself was also totally in shock, though he didn't show it. "Look, before you start nagging at me about 'peeking' at you, which I totally wasn't doing... put on your clothes for God's sake..." His face was turned as he handed the uniform over.

Tenma hestitated and looked at him with suspicion before taking the uniform. Kyousuke waited until the sound of a metal door closing signaled that Tenma had finished changing and had already packed up. He finally felt safe to turn around. Another awkward silence... "Yukiko!" The door bursted open, and Sorano Aoi came in... along with another guy... "Yukiko! You finished yet?"

"Um... guys..." Tenma started, glancing at Kyousuke.

Kyousuke narrowed his eyes at the stranger that had come in with Aoi. "Yuki?"

"O-oh..." Aoi tilted her head at Kyousuke. "So... guess the secret's out, huh?" Kyousuke shrugged as a respond.

"Can I take off my wig now?" Tenma- or shall we call her... Matsukaze Yukiko, tugged at her hair uneasily. "It's really itchy..."

"Wait until we get out the gates." The guy whom Kyousuke had never seen before jerked his thumb towards the door. Kyousuke narrowed his eyes once more. He had already gotten over the shock that Tenma was actually a girl, and that he- no, she... was actually called "Yukiko". "Yuki" for short. What bothered him the most was that, he wasn't the only guy that knows her secret...

"Oh, this is Taiyou. Amemiya Taiyou." Aoi said quickly, noticing the glare Kyousuke was casting. "He's Tenma's childhood friend." She added. Kyousuke tried not to let his scowl deepen, he wasn't prepared to let this stranger know his obvious feelings for Tenma just yet.

"It's nice to meet you." Taiyou said, politely enough. Kyousuke just grunted as a respond.

* * *

><p>"Yes! Free at last!" Tenma cheered as he pulled off the wig. Kyousuke stared in astonishment as her long wavy brown hair tumbled down, almost reaching her waist. He noticed that she kept her hair in a ponytail. The swirls also disappeared. "You won't understand how annoying it is to wear a wig!" Tenma sighed.<p>

_No, no I won't._ Kyousuke thought to himself. _At least her personality is the same..._ "Hey, you." Kyousuke glanced to the side to see Taiyou. "You're interested in Yuki, aren't you?" Kyousuke tensed, wondering how much he should tell this guy... "It's okay, I'm not interested in her." Taiyou said with a shrug, letting his gaze sweep to the front where the two girls were walking side by side, laughing and talking about soccer. _Of course... what else?_

Kyousuke grunted, "Sorano."

"Huh?"

"You like Sorano?" A faint red spreaded on Taiyou's face. "Is it that obvious?" Kyousuke shrugged, "It may seem obvious to the outsiders, but trust me, the person himself or herself will not notice until one of you make a move-" He stopped himself immediately... _Damn, now I'm becoming some kind of love advisor?_ Taiyou ignored the abrupt pause, and to Kyousuke's relief, he didn't push any more "advice" out of him.

The rest of the walk seemed to go on forever with the girls laughing and joking around with each other. The guys just followed silently behind them. And without noticing, Kyousuke had reached the hospital and decided to make this as an excuse to leave the group. "See you tomorrow, Tsurugi!" Tenma waved.

"Hn."

"And please keep Yuki a secret to the others." Aoi said swiftly before vanishing into the dark alley across from the hospital.

"Sure..."

* * *

><p>Practice? No need any explanations, but the day was horrible for Kyousuke. Takuto threw an ice pack at him, "What's wrong with you these days? You're not focused at all. This morning, you could've stolen that ball from Tenma." Kyousuke tensed, unaware that the ice pack was making a big wet spot on his shirt.<p>

It wasn't as easy as Takuto thought... Tenma had the ball, and Kyousuke jumped into the air to steal it. They wreathed and struggled with each other in midair, trying to elbow the other out of the way. And just at that very moment, Kyousuke's elbow hit something... lumpy... and then just at that time, his memories of last night when he found out about Tenma's true identity flowed back into him. He blushed and lost his balance as he hit the ground in a lame position.

"You listening to me?" Takuto's voice broke into Kyousuke's flashbacks. Half annoyed by this but also half grateful to change the subject, Kyousuke gave a snort. His captain sighed, "Look, I know how hard it is to be in love with a team mate." Kyousuke raised an eyebrow, hiding the curiousity that was growing inside him. "But we just have to deal with it, the team comes first."

_Well... easy for you to say... whoever you like is probably a guy... _No, that didn't sound right... shouldn't he be rejoicing that he wasn't gay after all? Then something else struck him... _Shindou... is gay..._ He started edging away a little. "Tsurugi, relax, I'm not interested in younger guys." _What the- that didn't sound right at all!_ Kyousuke thought to himself, but kept silent.

"The team is filled with guys like you anyways. Nothing to be ashamed of." Kyousuke choked the last words out of his mouth. The sudden realization that he was straight had possibly also made him develop homophobia. And just now, he just remembered that he was in a team filled with... well... yaoi pairings.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to worry about rivals." Takuto scoffed. Kyousuke twitched uneasily, _Oh really...?_

Akane snapped a photo from a distant. "Since when have those two been on good terms?" Midori muttered, raising an eyebrow. Aoi put away her gym clothes and stared at the captain and the ace striker over the older managers' shoulders. _Can those two possibly be... interested in each other?_ "And I always thought Shindou-senpai had a crush on Kirino-senpai." Aoi laughed outloud to herself. "But those two don't make a bad pairing at all! Right, Tenma?"

"Huh? I-I suppose..." Tenma, who happened to be packing up her bags barely glanced at the two figures. _Why does it somehow... hurt?_

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but nice talking to you, Tsurugi!" Takuto said, finally standing up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

_Sure... you did most of the talking..._ Kyousuke thought absentmindly.

"Oh, and good luck with your relationship with Tenma."

_Yeah yeah... wha-?_ Kyousuke was about to call out his Avatar and give this girly captain a piece of his mind, but at the moment, he felt so confused and tired that he couldn't even summon up enough strength to stand up and walk home. Instead, he stretched out on the soft green grass, staring up at the clouds, thinking of... nothing. Slowly, time passed. The sky blue color became dark blue. The fluffy white clouds became sharp twinkling stars. Kyousuke snored gently as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know... a likely mixed up love triangle here... which is actually more than a love triangle. Anyways, if you're reading this, you've probably read to the end :3 THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'd be even more grateful if you could take a few seconds to press the review button and type some words into the review window.<strong>

**Kyousuke: ...**

**Kariya: As bossy as ever...**

**(coughs) I HEARD THAT. I'm gonna make you feel sooooo sorry in the next chap.**

**Kariya: Oh crap...**


	3. People Change

**This chapter is probably more focused on Shindou, Kirino, Kariya and Kageyama. Hope no one minds? And also the hint of a twist. I'll give a prize to the person who can guess the twist ;) NOTE: It doesn't count if someone (glares at Matsurei) already told you.**

**Matsurei: Oi...**

**ENJOY~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day things got even more complicated... "Matsukaze, are you aware of the consequences that might happen to you if you continue like this?" Tenma asked on the way to school. Aoi and Taiyou were walking behind them, whispering to each other.<p>

"I knew you'd say that." Tenma muttered, shooting Kyousuke a glare. "That's why I dress up as a guy, you see."

"Better dressed up than not at all..." Taiyou murmured, walking past Kirino.

Kyousuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at Tenma with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"In order to join the soccer club as player, I have to prove that I'm not weak like most girls. If I dress up as a guy, people won't look as me as a girl and loosen up on me." Tenma explained briskly.

Kyousuke half understood this... remembering what happened yesterday when he accidentally- "You two sure have a lot to say." Again... that annoying voice that always break into his thoughts...

"Captain!" Tenma greeted cheerfully. "I saw Kirino-senpai just now, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Takuto raised an eyebrow at the first-years.

"I mean will... you two always arrive at shool together except for that one time when Kirino-senpai had an argument with Kariya-"

"It's not nice talking about people behind their backs you know, Tenma-kun." Speak of the devil... Masaki stood behind Tenma with Kirino beside him... his mouth close to Tenma's ear.

"K-Kariya!" Tenma jumped away immediately, Kyousuke narrowed his eyes as he noticed the faint blush on her face. He turned to glare at Masaki, only to see a smirking Taiyou... _Damn, I'm not going to let _him _get the best of me__!_ For some reason, Kyousuke still didn't like the guy.

"Morning, Shindou." Kirino greeted casually. Takuto stared straight at the two guys, his face expressionless. "Morning." Was all he said. Kyousuke supressed a sigh. Even though he didn't give a damn about other people's love lives, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the crybaby captain.

* * *

><p>It was quite a nice day to play soccer, so of course during lunch, Shinsuke and Tenma were doing extra practice. "Tsurugi-kun!" He was just about to walk away when he heard a voice call to him. He turned around to see Aoi holding a lunchbox. "Here, you haven't eaten yet, right?" Kyousuke hid his surprise, but a flash of suspicion glimmered in his eyes. "Don't worry, I didn't poison it." Aoi joked, pushing the lunchbox into his hands. "See you!" She smiled and turned away.<p>

Kyousuke let his gaze linger on her retreating figure a while longer before finally opening the lunchbox. _Onigiri... quite a simple dish_. Kyousuke sniffed. Though he actually felt warmth spreading throughout his whole body from his chest. He took a bite. It was steaming hot, and the salt was mingled well with the rice... over all, delicious. "Ah... Sorano."

"Yes?" Aoi looked over her shoulder.

"...Nothing." _Thank you._

Aoi seemed to have understood what he wanted to say anyways, she shrugged and grinned gently. Kyousuke never paid any attention to Aoi before, just that she was quite annoying and that she may be a rival. That's what he thought till now of course, since Tenma's secret was given away. _Then again... there's the possibility of yuri..._ He spat out the bits of onigiri he just swallowed... _I should really stop reading those smut manga Nii-san keeps under his bed..._

Now lets take a look what Takuto is doing during lunch time!

He walked around in the hallways, looking for Kirino... "Kirino? He went to the rooftop with a first-year just now." One of his classmates said. Takuto's eyes widened, and he rushed off to the rooftop, not even stopping to thank the person who told him the information.

He reached the top staircase and peeked from a crack of the open door. "Don't worry, Kariya. You know I'm always going to be right there for you." That was Kirino's voice...

"Humph. I can't say that I'm pleased to hear that, but thanks anyways." Masaki said with a taunting air around him. "I guess we're the same now, huh?"

"Yeah... shall we do it?"

"Loser gets benched."

"Deal." Judging from Kirino's tone, he was probably smirking. _What are they talking about?_ Takuto wondered... his chest hurts just to see that his best friend had ditched him to be in some kind of secret meeting with another guy... and it was Kariya Masaki of all guys.

Takuto decided to let it go, for now anyways... he sighed and began to walk down the stairs, only to bump into Kageyama Hikaru, who was standing in the middle of the staircase, his epxression filled with shock. "S-sorry, Captain!" Hikaru finally pulled himself back from his thoughts and bowed quickly towards Takuto.

"Ah, no... it's nothing..." Takuto was about to ask him what he was doing here, when the door to the rooftop opened, Kirino and Masaki came in. "What's all the fuzz... Hikaru-kun?"

"K-Kariya-kun..." Hikaru looked unsure of what to say. He looked down at his shoes and then mumbled something inaudible.

"Why are you with Captain?" Masaki asked. And to Takuto's surprise, he shot him a dirty look. Hikaru didn't answer, and Takuto noticed that he was trembling slightly. "Don't tell me you ditched me to eat lunch with h-"

"Aren't you the one who ditched me?" Hikaru blurted out. He looked as if he was close to tears.

"Listen, Hikaru-"

"It's okay, I know I'm no match for Kirino-sepai anyways..." Hikaru murmured, turning and running down the stairs.

"H-hey, wait... Hikaru!" Masaki raced down after him. Of course, he flashed a glare at Takuto as he passed him.

Takuto and Kirino stood there in a awkward silence. "So... why were you up here?" Kirino started.

"We always eat lunch together, and I was just wondering what took you so long." Takuto answered smoothly.

"Sorry, I was-"

"I don't care." The words came out like that before Takuto could actually process them through his brain first. He turned away quickly so that he wouldn't be able to hear whatever Kirino was going to say as he opened his mouth, so that he wouldn't be able to see what kind of expression Kirino had, so that he could just forget the whole incident and get on with life.

But to tell the truth, after seeing Hikaru and Masaki, Takuto thought a lot... he didn't want to end up like Hikaru... running away and regretting that he fell in love with... someone... but he didn't want to give up just because of that either. Before he entered the classroom though, a girl stopped him. "Shin-sama, I have something to tell you..." It was the gentle and soft voice of his fellow "fangirl", Yamana Akane.

"Sure, what is it?" Takuto plastered on his captain face.

"...I like you. Will you go out with me?" Akane's fingers tightened around her camera as her heart pounded nervously. Takuto was having trouble processing everything that just happened through his brain at the moment.

He opened his mouth to speak when he noticed, from the corner of his eye that Kirino was walking down the stairs, and was looking straight at him. "Sure." Takuto said to Akane with a steady tone, "When are you free?" Kirino's eyes widened as he heard every single word...

"Wait, you can't be serious, Shindou..." Kirino grabbed Takuto by the shoulder as he and Akane were about to enter the classroom. He made sure Akane was out of earshot before blurting out, "You never even _liked_ her! You said so yourself! You turned her down when we were still first-years!"

Takuto shrugged, "As time flows on, so should people."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Kirino hissed crossly. Takuto just sighed and shook his head as he headed towards his seat.


	4. Trouble and Confusion

**Going to be a super short chapter guys... right I'm in Japan, ready for a concert so... first, jet lag, second, rehearsal, third, I lost track of how many brain cells I have lost during the whole process... anyways, hope you enjoy this super short and random (?) chapter.**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand... that Shindou..." Kirino muttered as he put on his shoes, ready to head to practice.<p>

"They all seem out of focus today." Midori pointed out, the only manager not involved with this confusing romance crowd. Akane was taking mutiple pictures of her wonderful "Shin-sama" while Aoi was taking notes of everyone's progress.

Of course, practice was a disaster, no need to explain. Takuto was probably acting normal... in the eyes of others. But to Kirino, he had become more cold. They were best friends, and Takuto always treated him differently... or perhaps that's what he thought. Perhaps it was all just a... mistake... "Hey," Kirino looked up and noticed Masaki. "You seem to be putting too much stress on your thing with Captain."

Kirino didn't feel like talking about this to a first-year... but well, his next move just shows how desperate he was to express his frustration, "I don't get it! I've had a crush on him since first grade and he seems to like me back, and just when I finally mustered up the courage and decided to confess to him, he went and got himself a girlfriend that he doesn't even like!" Kirino blurted the whole thing out, noticed Masaki staring at him with his head tilted, then picked up his waterbottle and started to gulp down the contents.

"Well... I don't see why you're making such a big fuss about this..." Masaki muttered, sitting down in front of Kirino.

"What did you say?" Kirino glared at him with his fierce green gaze.

"I'm saying..." Masaki's voice lowered and his face drew nearer towards Kirino's, "Two can play at this game..." Then to Kirino's surprise, Masaki pressed his lips forcefully onto his, causing him to choke on the water he just swallowed. "Kariya, what do you think you're doing?" Kirino demanded, pushing him off himself and glaring wildly around to see if anyone saw that.

Masaki shrugged, "So, why don't you give me a try, Kirino-senpai?"

"What are you suggesting...?"

"I'm sure you know very well what I'm saying." Masaki retorted, planting another kiss on the other boy's lips. Though this time, Kirino didn't feel like pushing him away, for he was lost in thought and confusion. Of course this scene did not escape the sharp eyes of Kyousuke.

"Look, I really don't want to sound like some kind of love advisor or anything... but are you sure this is okay?" Kyousuke asked, turning to his captain.

"Of course." Takuto snapped. Looking irritated.

"First of all... you're using an innocent girl who truly has a crush on you, second of all, you're creating lies." Kyousuke spun around to see Tenma and Aoi coming over to join in the conversation. And Kyousuke had to remind himself over and over again that there was no way Tenma and Aoi had "something" between them... and then he had to remind himself over and over again that there was still something called "yuri".

"That's kind of unfair to Akane-san." Aoi put in, making sure that they're well out of earshot of said manager.

"It's what all of us want." Takuto replied coldly, leaving the first-years.

Kyousuke looked towards Kirino and Masaki... even though it was Masaki who made the move first, he couldn't help but notice that Masaki was glancing at Hikaru from the corner of his eyes. _Oh please... I don't want to get caught into this..._ Kyousuke thought, rolling his eyes with a certain amount of frustration.

* * *

><p>"Tsurugi!" <em>That annoying voice...<em> Kyousuke veinpopped and turned around. As he thought, it was Tenma's dear childhood friend, Amemiya Taiyou. "So, how's it going with you and Yuki?"

"What's it to you?" Kyousuke shot back.

"Well... it's natural for a childhood friend to care about another right?" Taiyou said, averting his eyes. Kyousuke looked at the guy in front of him incredulously, "I thought you said you had no interst in her?"

"I don't!" Taiyou insisted stubbornly. "I know very well that I only have feelings for Aoi and no other girl." Kyousuke flinched at the sound of Aoi's name... and apparently, Taiyou noticed this. "Hey..." the two guys looked at each other, and saw confusion reflecting in one another's eyes. _Oh come on... _Kyousuke thought, _Didn't I say I want nothing to do with this?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! I KNOW, short... SUPER SHORT... anyways, I'm planning for one of the guys to almost find out about Tenma being a girl just to make Kyousuke lose his cool . So who should it be?<strong>


	5. I Want To

"What was it you want to talk about?" Tenma asked, sweeping her long brown hair behind her shoulders.

"... How long do you plan on doing this?" Kyousuke asked, his hands stuffed into his jean pockets. "I mean... are you ever going to tell the rest what's going on? You being a girl and such..."

Tenma thought for a moment before replying, "I don't want them to look as me as a girl. They'll definitely loosen up on me."

"...Sometimes, I wish you'd turn around and tell yourself all that crap you've been telling _me_." Kyousuke said finally, leaving Tenma to ponder over what he just said.

Kyousuke scowled at himself as he waited for the traffic light to turn green. He didn't understand why he's feeling so confused... he actually went to all the trouble to ask Tenma to reveal the fact that she is a girl, and yet, just a few weeks ago, he wouldn't have wanted any other guy to know this secret that had created a private bond between him and Tenma. Was his feelings starting to waver? He shook his head in furstration, _What... I'm starting to be like those guys in shoujo manga! _

"You read shoujo manga, Tsurugi-kun?" Kyousuke looked up to see Aoi's huge blue eyes staring at him with amazement. _What is she talking about...? Oh no, don't tell me I just said what I thought out loud!_ "Oh, you were staring at that poster of the new shoujo manga, so I thought... you were, um... thinking of... buying it?"

Kyousuke gave her a cold glare, "That's absurd."

"Yes, yes." Aoi said half-teasingly.

"...So? Are you done with your business with me?" Kyousuke asked, glancing away and staring at the "famous maid cafe" that the famous Raimon Eleven once went into... _...Why am I staring..._

"Oh, actually... I saw you from across the street... and I noticed that you didn't have an umbrella with you, so..." At first, Kyousuke didn't understand what she was talking about, and then he noticed that rain was faling down in tiny drops, and Aoi was holding her pink umbrella over his head. "Just thought I might as well... since, you know..." Aoi breathed in deeply and lift her head up to look Kyousuke straight in the eyes. "At first, I thought Tsurugi-kun was just an arrogant jerk who doesn't even give a damn about soccer, but... Yuki trusts you, so I will, too. That's what I thought... and now I'm starting to understand..." She trailed off and jerked her head towards the other side. "Shall we?"

Although Kyousuke was still embarassed by the fact that Aoi actually offered to share her umbrella with him. "You don't have to do this..."

"I want to." Aoi said smoothly.

After a while, Kyousuke took the umbrella from Aoi, "You're shorter than me. My head keeps bumping aginst the top of the umbrella."

"S-sorry..." Aoi said. After that, there was silence as they walked together under one umbrella towards the direction of the hospital.

"...You sure you don't need me to walk you home?" Kyousuke asked as he entered the shelter of the hospital.

"It's fine! You don't have to!"

"...I want to."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the club room was buzzing with excitement as the first years entered the room. "Good morning, Senpai!" Shinsuke chirped cheerfully, "What's everyone so excited about?"<p>

"Coach Kidou decided the day for training camp!" Taichi explained.

Hikaru's and Shinsuke's eyes sparkled at the news, "That's just awesome! Don't you think so, too, Tenma?"

"Huh, y-yeah..." Tenma glanced uncomfortably around. Her eyes met with Aoi's. If they were going to camp... that meant at some point, her secret was bound to be revealed.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Kyousuke walking calmly towards her, "At least tell the captain." That was all he said as he walked past. Tenma just sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"That sure sounds exciting, huh, Kariya-kun?" Hikaru said, turning to his friend. His excited expression vanished into a more disappointed expression as he noticed Masaki chatting away with Kirino while teasing his upperclassman by tugging on his twin tails. These days, the two-faced boy wouldn't even look at him straight in the face anymore... Hikaru sighed, he hated himself for feeling jealous of Kirino.

"Akane... you do know that Shindou's just using you, right?" Aoi was bewildered by how straightforward Midori was being towards her best friend.

"Yes, but... even if it's fake, I still want Shin-sama to look at me as if I'm the person he likes the most for once..." Akane said shyly in her soft voice. Midori facepalmed as she watched the other girl skip away towards her boyfriend.

"Gee... you shouldn't say that too soon, Midori." Hamano came walking up with Hayami and Ryouma. "From the way I see it, the tenderness in Shindou's eyes when he talks to Akane is real..."

"Oh? You've been spying on them?"

"What? N-no! Of course not!" Midori looked at her classmate closely. It was the first time she's seen him so flustered. Maybe that's what you become like when you hang out with Hayami too much. And as usual, Hayami averted his gaze when she looked at him. _Seriously... that guy is way too shy._

"Come on now, Midori, keep your nose out of other people's love lives." Ryouma said, laughing. Midori raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend. _Love life?_ She looked from Hamano to Akane, who was now giggling as Shindou praised her photo-taking techniques. She then noticed the look of envy on Hamano's face as he stared at the couple _Don't tell me...?_

"It's going to be a dramatic camp out, that's for sure." Kurama said, yawning as he stretched.

"Aoi... come over here for a sec..." Tenma murmured to her friend since elementary, "We really need to talk."

"Is this about _that_?"

"No... it's girl talk."

* * *

><p>Aoi typed fast on her laptop, planning out the tent pairings for the one-week-training-camp. A shadow slipped in and leaned over behind her. "School is closing soon."<p>

The girl smiled at the familiar voice of Kyousuke's, "I must finish this."

"Need help?" Kyousuke offered, reaching his arms around Aoi and helping her with her work. Aoi blushed as she felt Kyousuke's chest press against the back of her head.

"Um... Tsurugi-kun... it's about time I head home anyways... so..." Aoi stood up quickly. As if he just realized what he had done, Kyousuke quickly jumped back.

"Sorry..." _I felt way too comfortable..._ Kyousuke thought to himself secretly.

Aoi gathered up her stuff and quickly went out the door. _I can't betray Yuki.._

* * *

><p><strong>Suginei: See you next time, folks!<strong>

**Matsurei: NO TAIYOU?**

**Suginei: ...He'll come later.**

**IE GO Cast: DOUBLE K, DOUBLE K, DOUBLE K-**

**Suginei: OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!**

**OCs: ...Do as they say.**

**Suginei: ... No.**

**Kariya: Ugh, why don't you understand, you stupid writer? I love this guy! (points at Kirino)**

**Suginei: ... Well, too bad. 'Cause in my story, you love Hikaru.**

**Kariya: YOU DEVIL!**

**Suginei: Thank you so much for the compliment! =^v^= And to Double K lovers... it's not that I don't like this pairing, but I just can't make myself write about a younger seme.**

**Kariya: HEY!**

**Suginei: Yes, I'm probably gonna get a huge amount of flames here... Hey, Rei, what do you think?**

**Matsurei: ...Of course, Double K.**

**Suginei: ...**

**Sherlock Sammy: The first mistake you did, Chin-san, was that you forgot that your twin is the complete opposite of y-**

**Suginei: GET OUT OF HERE, AMERICAN! No matter WHAT you guys say, double K is NOT gonna be the ending of my story!**

**Matsurei: ...(throws a soccer ball up in the air)**

**IE/GO Cast: (prepares their most deadly hissatsu and aims at that one single ball)**

**Suginei: Stay tuned, I guess... if I survive...**

***Nuclear explosion* -(at least I helped them create a new hissatsu that will probably be catogarized as a forbidden hissatsu...)  
><strong>


	6. Camp: Gassan Kunimitsu's Interruption

**Suginei: ...**

**Matsurei: Hey, update!**

**Suginei: ...Shut up...**

**Matsurei: =w= Still stressing over Double K?**

**Suginei: No... I said clearly that I'm gonna write a Kyousuke x Tenma fic, ne? ^w^ And I AM THE DAMN AUTHOR, SO WHAT I SAY GOES! (throws pen at Taiyou and Tenma) GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER! STOP BEING SO UNCOOPERATIVE!**

**Matsurei: ...So... I take it as a no to tell her that Aoi and Kyousuke are-**

**Suginei: WTH ARE THEY DOING?**

**Matsurei: ... L-lets start the chapter ^^""**

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting, don't you think, Tenma?" Shinsuke said in his cute and cheerful tone on the Inazuma Caravan.<p>

"Uh... y-yeah!" Tenma managed to fake a smile. She glanced up and noticed Kyousuke's yellow glare. "...Um..." Before she could say anything, Kyousuke had already glanced away and was now looking out the window with his chin sitting on the back of his hand. Somehow, that seemingly tiny action just now made Tenma felt as if someone had driven a thorn into her heart... she could hardly breath...

"Yuki, are you listening?" Aoi whispered from behind Tenma's seat. "You are in the same tent as Tsurugi-kun."

Tenma blinked a couple of times before finally processing what Aoi just said through her mind, "...Huh? You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Tenma asked frantically. She wasn't on good terms with Kyousuke right now, but... if her tent partner wasn't him, then her secret will... "Never mind..." Tenma sighed finally. The two childhood friends sat there in silence with Aoi still holding out the organization chart. For the first time in their entire lives, they felt uncomfortable with each other. "Aoi, do you like Tsurugi?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Aoi laughed and leaned back in her chair. "I... already have someone else I like. But-"

"Guys, we're here!" Takuto announced. Kirino, who was sitting with Masaki on the other side saw the captain's own fingers entwining with Akane's. His green eyes narrowed and he felt as if a cold talon had gripped his heart.

Aoi smiled secretly at her own luck, "Come on." She stood up and followed after Midori.

* * *

><p>"So according to Sorano's chart, the tent partnering will be as followings." Yuuto announced as soon as everyone had gathered around with the knapsacks loaded. "Sangoku will be with Shinsuke, Kurumada with Amagi..." and the list went on. "Alright, off you go, then!"<p>

After Tenma had finished setting up her tent, Kyousuke dragged her over to Takuto and Kirino's tent. "Tsurugi? Tenma?" Takuto blinked at them a couple of times.

"Matsukaze has something tell you." Kyousuke said simply and dragged both of them to the bathroom. "First of all, Shindou, I want you to give Matsukaze permission to use the managers' shower rooms." Kyousuke said seriously. Tenma's eyes widened as she realized what Kyousuke's plan was... or at least, his motive was.

"Tsurugi, what do you think you're doing?" Tenma shouted as Kyousuke ripped open her buttons, exposing her secret... there was an awkward silence as Takuto stared at the scene in front of him... even Tenma was too stunned to struggle...

"...Wow, Matsukaze,I didn't know you wore a bra." Takuto said slowly. Kyousuke facepalmed as Tenma buttoned up her shirt. _Is this guy really one year older than me?_

"Matsukaze's a girl!" Kyousuke fought back the urge to strangle his captain. Takuto's seemingly calm face lost its color... then...

"Captain!"

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Masaki rubbed his eyes as he sat up from under the shade. "What's all the fuss?"<p>

"Minamisawa-senpai..." Hikaru answered before rushing off with Shinsuke and the third-years.

"Gassan Kunimitsu are here." Kirino replied.

"What? How come?"

"It happens, you know. We just happen to pick the same place for camp." Of course none of them notice Takuto walking back towards them with sunken in cheeks and weird unstable eyes as if he had just saw something that scared the heck out of him. He looked even worse than when he saw Kyousuke destroy his team.

While Tenma and Kyousuke stood in silence... then Kyousuke started to walk away. "hey! Why did you do that? You could have just told him! You didn't have to-"

Kyousuke shoved Tenma against the wall and slipped off her wig. "Like hell he'd believe me..." _Besides, do you think I would have done that if there was another way?_ "Geez..." He stared into Tenma... who was now Yukiko's eyes... a vision of Aoi suddenly cut in. "Damn..." he cursed under his breath.

Yukiko sighed and slipped away from him, "I still have messages to send to Taiyou. See you." Of course, she didn't forget to put her wig back on. Kyousuke banged his fist against the wall hard... why was it that he couldn't get Aoi's face out of his head, yet he feels jealous over Taiyou? _Come on... I gotta lay off those shoujo manga that Amemiya made me read..._

* * *

><p>"Minamisawa, Hyoudou..." Taichi said, walking towards the newly arrived team... before getting trampled over by a crying Kurumada and a crying Amagi...<p>

"Minamisawa!" Taichi winced at the "group hug" and turned to the captain of Gasssan Kunimitsu instead. "What a coincidence though, Hyoudou..."

"Yeah... I actually came to see someone."

"Who?"

Tsukasa smirked, "Now you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>Suginei: I know. Short. Very short. Wrote this in a real rush. Damn... I won't live a long life like this. (falls asleep on her keyboard and mutters) Gotta write more Kariya x Hikaru x Kirino x Takuto scenes... NOW...<strong>

**Matsurei: =w=" See ya.**


	7. Finale

**It's sudden, but it's the l-last chapter... (gets ready to be killed) ...sorry, minna. I'll really try my best to make it the best ending for it. And stay tuned with me for my next reuqested story.**

* * *

><p><em>Okay. Get set. Go.<em> Hikaru thought to himself quietly as he took a deep breath and walked past Kirino and Masaki, who seemed to be having a so-called "emo convo". "Good afternoon, Kirino-senpai, Kariya." Hikaru said, faking a Tenma-smile.

"Kageyama-"

"Oh, Minamisawa-senpai's heading this way!" Hikaru said quickly and rushed off to greet the upperclassman before he realized that the one who called him wasn't Masaki, it was Kirino. "Oh well... what difference does it make?" Hikaru muttered to himself, crashing into Atsushi's shoulder. "O-Ow..." He blushed in embarrassment.

"Ha, the last time you crashed into something, it was when that cheeky Kariya tricked you."

"Ah... let's not talk about that accident..." _Wait, why does Minamisawa-senpai know about that?_ Though before he could question him, Hikaru noticed another problem, "Senpai, what happened to Hyoudou-san?"

Atsushi frowned and continued to walk ahead towards the forest, "I want to know myself. We were together till Sangoku and the others distracted me."

"M-May I... c-come?" Hikaru asked timidly and awkwardly. Then seeing that Atushi was looking back at him was narrowed eyes, he scraped the tip of his right shoe against the ground and stuttered, "W-well, I have nothing to do, anyways-"

"No, you have plenty to do." There was a touch of sharpness in Atsushi's voice, much to the first-year's surprise. "That, for example." Atsushi gestured towards Kirino and Masaki, who were also staring at them from their place under the tree.

"Um... but..." By this time, Hikaru was sure Atsushi was a stalker. Or he wouldn't have known about the issues between them... or was it that obvious?

Atsushi sighed and grabbed Hikaru by the hand, leading him towards his team mates. "Now talk." The three Raimon soccer players glanced at each other awkwardly. They couldn't believe they needed an upperclassman from another team to sort things out for them. "Alright, I'm just going to leave you guys here and look for that-" Atsushi muttered a quiet "stupid" before continuing his sentence, "captain of mine. And when I get back, I expect you three to be playing soccer together naturally and happily. Got it? Like Sangoku and Nishizono, over there." With that, Atsushi continued to head towards the forest, where he was somehow convinced that Tsukasa was lurking in.

"Yes, mother." Masaki mocked through his teeth. Then the three of them were silent. "Ah, so much pressure!" Masaki complained, lying down.

"You_ did_ started this." Kirino pointed out, not pitying the kid at all.

"W-what's going on?" Hikaru asked, getting the feeling that he was missing more than one thing in this conversation.

Kirino started laughing all of a sudden, "This guy here was so embarrassed about telling you his feelings that he came cowering to me, who, um... you know..." He glanced uncomfortably towards where Akane and the other managers were seated.

"What the-" Masaki began to protest.

"Ah ha... I was wondering why someone like Kirino-senpai would be with Kariya..."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Masaki growled, pulling Hikaru down on top of him. Then they just looked at each other, with Hikaru blushing fiercely. "I didn't have the chance to say it to you much earlier this semester, Kageyama, but... I like you." At this point, Kirino had already stood up, and was walking towards Akane slowly, he had to get this huge rock off his chest, and today was the day. Maybe he and Shindou were never meant to be together, maybe they were destined to be best buddies together. And Kirino found that he was fine with that... as long as... _Let's play soccer together again..._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hyoudou-senpai, what are you doing?" Tenma stared in horror as Tsukasa towered over her, trapping her against a tree.<p>

"It's your fault for breaking up..."

"That was because... you-" Tenma drew in a short, quick breath as Hyoudou's fingers crawled up her thigh. She felt a rush of disgust as she tried to struggle free.

"What can I girl do?" Hyoudou looked down at her menacingly, "Now do you know the difference between men and women?"

Just then, Atushi came bursting out of a bush, "Hyoudou! You were here after a-" He glanced towards Tenma. "Tenma? What the..." His eyes traveled down... and then it hit him. Well, almost. "You're molesting him?" He facepalmed, "And I thought Raimon was the only team packed with gay upperclassmen..."

"Hey, that hurt, Minamisawa!" Atsushi groaned again as Sangoku and the other third-years emerged from the bushes, along with Takuto and Kyousuke.

"Hey, get your dirty hands off her!" Kyousuke knocked Tsukasa away and pushed Tenma behind him.

"Wait... 'her'?" Sangoku stared wide-eyed at his lowerclassmen. "How is that... what...?"

Atsushi looked at Tenma, then at Tsukasa, then at Takuto, who was making a "here-we-go-again" face. Tsukasa smirked and walked jerked up Tenma's shirt like what Kyousuke had done earlier for Takuto. Silence followed this. Tenma raised her eyebrows slowly. This, was the second time... "Tenma, you were lying to us all this time?" Sangoku was the first to recover, as always.

"Well..." Takuto started.

"Shindou, you knew this?" Kurumada asked, his eyes goggling. "And Tsurugi?"

The two nodded sheepishly. Then... all the seniors suddenly pounced on Tsukasa and started beating him to death in a cloud of wrestling dust. "HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN ON KEEPING YOUR HANDS ON HER BREASTS, YOU BASTARD?" Takuto and Kyousuke looked at each other and blinked. Wow, that was unexpected.

* * *

><p>"I'm very sorry!" Tenma said, bowing towards the team as the others broke the news to them.<p>

"It's okay, Tenma!" Shinsuke came over and smiled broadly at his best friend, "It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl!"

"That's for sure." Kurama said, "We all know your feelings and techniques are for real. That will never change."

"...Everyone... thank you!" Tenma smiled and bowed again. Aoi giggled and swept off Tenma's wig. Letting her hair fall down naturally. "Whoo, that was hot... now... let's play soccer!"

"Yeah!"

As Hamano ran up to the field, he muttered to Hayami, "Who knew the team would take it so easily?"

"I-It's all thanks to Amemiya-kun." Hayami replied, grinning at his friend. He wondered privately to himself when Hamano would get up his courage to tell the truth about his feelings towards Akane. As for Midori... he was quite happy to watch her from afar, just like this. But still, it hurted to see her with Ryouma...

"Taiyou." Aoi walked over to her childhood friend, who was sitting crosslegged on the ground. "Thanks for telling the team about Yuki-chan beforehand."

"I figured it was best for everyone to know the truth." Taiyou explained, smiling. "After all, Aoi," He glanced up as Aoi was startled by his sudden call of her name, "Having watched Raimon for such a long time on the side, don't you agree that... they're definitely... different?" He turned his gaze back to the mini game, "I'm sure Yuki will be able to go all-out with them. We don't have to worry about her anymore." He laughed as Kyousuke kicked Masaki for saying Tenma's cup size was A, and Hikaru tilting his head to the side, trying to figure out what Masaki meant. "Besides, looks like she's found herself a guardian..."

"Taiyou..." Aoi squat down and pecked him on the cheek, then grinned playfully as Taiyou's face became a shade of red. "I kept you waiting, huh?" She looked at Tenma and Kyousuke with a touch of wistfulness, "I just know that Tsurugi-kun would make Yuki-chan happy."

"Now that's a bit early, isn't it?" Midori's voice startled both of them. "Now, less chit chatting, and more watching!"

Aoi and Taiyou sweat dropped... _You don't say_...

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it! I tried my best to make the ending good! And sorry they didn't really get together 3:D I. Have. No. Regrets. Haters gonna hate! XP<br>**


End file.
